cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gordon Bower
Overview |badges= }} He is located in front of the University. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Gordon Bower is open to all heroes at level 25 without direct introduction. If not spoken to directly, one or more of the other level 25-30 contact will give the player a mission to go talk to him. New Contact(s) * Skipper LeGrange You've met Skipper. If you can work with him, I know he'll get you the information you need to save my village. He's also got access to Magic and Natural enhancements. Skipper's a good kid. I believe he'll steer you right. Information Salamanca Mayor You might say Gordon Bower inherited the family business. His father, Tom Bower, was mayor of Salamanca for more than thirty years, and spearheaded most of the projects that turned the community into a peaceful and picturesque tourist resort. Gordon's proud of that history. When he was elected last year, he certainly never expected a malevolent mystical force to threaten his family's accomplishments. Now, Gordon feels he must assume the responsibility for saving his town from the unearthly forces that bind it to Croatoa. After all, his father would have done so. Initial Contact My home is in trouble. I hope you can help me save it. Store Gordon Bower sells the following items: * Inspirations * * * Story Arc Piercing the Veil Whenever you walk by a darkened doorway or feel that cold chill in a warm summer day, you're reminded of the events you came to know as... Piercing the Veil Gordon Bower has always been a man of respect in Salamanca. As mayor, he sees it has his responsability to help the people, no matter how mystical the problem might be. He had plenty of work for you and even while fighting the Tuatha de Dannan in the streets and sewers of Salamanca, you always knew you were doing it for the right reasons and for the right people. You helped free both the living and the dead from the tyrants that plague the neighborhood and even ran into some Cabal sorceresses who were experimenting on the poor beings trapped between worlds. But things got really interesting, and by interesting you mean strange, when you met up with Skipper LeGrange. He gave you his divining rod and sent you out to gather information regarding the ghosts of the area. However, what was disturbing was not the spectres, but the knowledge they contained. Skipper told you that Salamanca was being pulled into the spirit world. And just when you were starting to learn your way around. Briefing The Fir Bolg aren't the only new threat around here. There's also the Tuatha de Dannan. They're the most hideous creatures I've ever seen. They seem to like the water; we have a hard time keeping them out of the village fountain, and we've all but given up trying to root them out of the sewers. That's where I hope you can help us. Can you remove the Tuatha de Dannan from the village sewer system? Be careful down there. I guarantee you, you've only rarely seen something as gruesome as the Tuatha. Enemies Notable NPCs * None '''Debriefing' Thank you. I don't mind telling you, until you showed up I wasn't sure I had a prayer of saving Salamanca. Now, I know there's at least a chance. Briefing I've heard several eyewitness reports of Tuatha de Dannan roaming around Salamanca. My people aren't safe, and I can't fix this on my own. Will you expel the Tuatha from the village? According to the reports, the Tuatha are usually found near the lake and on the western side of town. Enemies Debriefing I'm beginning to believe you may save Salamanca from the foul creatures that menace us. It means a lot to me. More than you may realize. Briefing The Tuatha de Dannan and the Fir Bolg seem to be locked in some kind of eternal battle. I don't know what caused it or what keeps it going, but I know that my people have nothing to do with it! Of course, try explaining that to a 12-foot walking pumpkin. We've had a lot of people caught in the crossfire these last few months, and more deaths than I care to remember. I've just received word that some of the Fir Bolg managed to get into a local warehouse, and the Tuatha cornered them there. The worst part is, there are still people inside. I need you to get in there and get those citizens out of the line of fire. You can take on the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha if you want to, but I'm more concerned with the lives of my citizens. Please make them your first priority. Enemies Notable NPCs * Trapped Salamancan x5 (NPC Hostages) '''Debriefing' Thank you for saving those people from the bloodshed going on inside that office. We here in Salamanca are on the frontlines of a mystical war. I just hope we can survive it. Briefing I know you've seen the ghosts that roam Salamanca these days. Until recently, they were the very people I am trying to save! The war between the Tuatha de Dannan and the Fir Bolg often spills into our city streets, and sometimes my citizens pay the price. The ghosts are the results. I've been told that some of these pitiful spirits have found their way into an office here in Salamanca. Can you go lay those poor creatures to rest? Those ghosts used to be my friends and neighbors. I only hope that by removing them from this world, you can bring them some peace. Enemies Notable NPCs * Penelope Nemmers '''Debriefing' Thank you for taking care of that grim business. I'm glad to see that Salamanca's sorrows may not linger forever. Briefing I've got more ghostly trouble. Several citizens have reported hearing an unearthly wailing coming from a nearby warehouse. But the strange thing is, I also have a report of a strangely dressed woman entering the building. I don't know who this woman is, or what she wants, but according to the witness, she wasn't a Salamancan. Can you investigate the warehouse for me? I need to know what's happening there. Whatever's going on there, I'd guess it probably spells more trouble for Salamanca. Enemies Notable NPCs * Captive Ghost x5 (NPC Hostages) * Eliza * Fran McCollum '''Note' * During this mission, and for no apparent reason, some of the Cabal sorceresses will be hostile to their sisters, like if there were two different factions fighting each other, though the mission doesen't mention this anywhere. Debriefing So the sorceresses were experimenting on those ghosts? I wonder what they were trying to learn. The Cabal hasn't bothered Salamanca -- at least not much. Sometimes they'll find a lone man to harass on the streets at night. Come to think of it, I've never seen a male member of the Cabal. I wonder what happened to them? Briefing I've learned of another ghost infestation, and this one's got to be the worst. People have reported feelings of uneasiness and misery just walking past it; one young woman even fainted when she looked in the window! There's some sort of dark presence in that building, something we haven't seen before. Fortunately, I know someone who may be able to help us figure it out. There's this kid in the woods, Skipper LeGrange. Calls himself a ghost hunter. To tell you the truth, when he first showed up around these parts, I thought he was nothing but a huckster, here to snap some pictures and capitalize off Salamanca's misery. But lately I've begun to think he knows his stuff. Will you go see if Skipper can help us deal with this new menace? Skipper's a weird kid, but sincere. Take anything he tells you seriously. Temporary Power Upon talking to Skipper LeGrange, a hero receives the Divining Rod temporary power. Enemies Notable NPCs * Jean Rhodes * Fog (Special object) '''Debriefing' So, Salamanca is being pulled into the spirit world? That's what Skipper says? I wish I could dismiss it as the ramblings of a kid who's seen too many episodes of the X-Files, but this Skipper... well, I've learned to trust him. It sounds like we really need someone to venture out into the woods and find out how to combat the force that's drawing us into the spirit world. I hope that someone can be you. You've done so much good for Salamanca, it wouldn't surprise me a bit if you became our savior. Missions Briefing I'm glad you've come. Salamanca seems to be under a deadly curse, and my people are suffering. It all began in October, when those horrible Banished Pantheon creatures started their spells in Paragon City. They released something from the mists around here: something unnatural. Ever since then, we've been fighting to stay alive in the middle of a war zone! As far as I'm concerned, it's my responsibility as mayor to deal with it. Do you think you can push back those strange Fir Bolg creatures? If you can help me keep my village safe, I'll owe my life to you. All this misery you see around you: it happened overnight! When I became mayor here, I never imagined my peaceful village would turn into a nightmare! Enemies Debriefing Thank you, my friend. My family's been living in Salamanca for generations. My dad, in particular, did a lot to build it up. I don't intend to see his life's work become a nightmare. If you can help me save my village, you'll have a friend forever. External Links *